Dance with the Devil
by CatsAndTomatoes
Summary: An ordinary girl with an interesting talent - being immune to Lucifer Morningstar's God given talents. OC and Lucifer. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the electric kettle with an unnecessary amount of focus. Maybe if I stared harder the water would boil faster? Or maybe it was pure exhaustion.

Alex, Allysa, and I had made the move to LA a little over a month ago. Alex and her mom had made the trip earlier and scouted for apartments. After all, we were only here because of Alex. She had been signed with a reputable modelling agency based here in LA. And why wouldn't she? Her sharp features, legs that went for miles, and her piercing grey-blue eyes.

When Allysa and I first learned Alex was moving to LA, it forced us to evaluate our lives. The biggest thing any of us had done was make the move from our small hometown to the nearby city. The city we lived in was crumbs compared to a real city like LA.

Allysa was an up-and-coming tattoo artist. She had always been a remarkable artist, so gifted with her hands and creativity. She had submitted her portfolio to a tattoo shop in LA with good reviews. They loved her work and quickly welcomed her to their team upon her arrival in LA.

And then there was me. Currently taking a year off University to "figure myself out". Or at least that's what I told myself. In reality, I was inches away to being kicked out for poor grades when I begged them to let me stay under the condition I would "get better". There was no way my ego would allow me to move back home and feel the scrutiny of my parents. So at the chance to jump ship, I took it.

The initial excitement of moving to the City of Angels that provided me with boundless energy had worn off. But 5 AM Starbucks shifts 6 days a week would do that to most people. Most days I would wake up at 4:30 AM, toss my hair in a messy bun, and dash down to the store. However, today I was dolled up to the nines as I was hunting for a second job. Go figure; a minimum wage gig at Starbucks couldn't support a person!

The familiar click of the electric kettle signaled me that my chalky instant coffee was ready to meet its hot match. Just because I work at Starbucks doesn't mean I can afford such a luxury at home. With coffee in hand, I was ready to face another long day in my new city.

After 8 whole hours of ensuring many trophy wives lattes were fat-free, half sweet, and foamless, I changed into a curve hugging short black dress and matching black pumps. The perfect outfit for scoping out evening jobs in one of LA's many bars and nightclubs.

I didn't have any particular place in mind – my plan was to walk down the main strip where most of the city's nightclubs were located.

2 hours and 13 resumes later, I came to what I promised myself would be the last establishment I visit. The sign protruded from the side of the building, spelling "LUX" vertically. It reminded me of the signs seen on old hotels. It felt classy and vintage, but the font made it feel modern and hip; a true design accomplishment.

The club was dimly lit even though it was only mid-afternoon and usually clubs like this would keep the lights on in preparation for the evening. I walked down the short spiral stair case that lead to the main dance floor and bar.

"Can I help you?" A gorgeous woman in skin tight leather asked from behind the bar.

My heart sped up as my confidence dropped – of course this was the kind of place that hired women who could easily be models.

"Yes you can," I forcefully smiled through my insecurity. "I would like to drop off a resume."

I strutted to the bar with my best impression of self-assurance, holding out my resume to the beautiful woman. She snatched it from my hand and glanced at it for a mere second. It appeared she was more interested in my appearance. The woman looked me up and down slowly and carefully – I nearly expected her to say "give me a twirl". I'm happy with the way I look – I'm petite, slender, and have what people affectionately call a "Barbie nose".

"Victoria… That's a pretty name" The woman gave what I assume was supposed to a smile but looked more like a devilish smirk.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice from behind smoothly asked before I could give my thank you to the beautiful bartender.

"This is Miss Victoria; she would like to work for us." The woman cocked her head in my direction.

When I turned to look at the owner of the voice I was met with the most intense of gazes. He was tall, chiseled, and most of all… handsome as hell.

"Oh does she?" He asked while approaching me.

I felt my heart speed up and my stomach drop – there was something about him that made me feel small and weak.

"Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself, it's a pleasure to meet you," He took my hand and kissed it.

The devil himself? I assumed it was some sort of theme associated with the club.

"Um, no, no – the pleasure is mine." I stammered with a nervous smile.

"Why don't we have a chat? What would you like to drink?" He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me closer to the bar. The drink suggestion sounded more like a well veiled demand than a friendly gesture.

"A Belgian white with a shot of orange juice."

"I like it. A girl who knows what she wants with no hesitation." Lucifer beamed.

With drinks in hand we sat down in a booth where Lucifer sat just a little too closely beside me.

"Now tell me Victoria, why do you really want this job? What do you really want in your limited human life?" He asked, eyes practically piercing my soul.

What the hell did this creep mean by "human life"? What planet was he from? I matched his gaze – fixing my blue eyes onto his curious, yet seemingly determined chestnut eyes.

After a moment of silence that lasted too long I spoke. "I don't know what you want me to say… I want this job to make money?"

I was tired – in no mood to pretend this job would actually be of value to me beyond monetary means. Sure, I needed the money, but was this job really worth overcoming Lucifer's blatant eccentricity?

Lucifer cocked his head and continued to stare at me intently. "Tell me what you really desire." He insisted, bringing his face even more uncomfortably close to mine.

I couldn't stop my face from scrunching up; my ability to control natural reactions had failed me in the face of Lucifer's persistence.

I pursed my lips and pretended to be in deep thought. "Yep – pretty sure what I want is to be able to pay rent."

Lucifer's eyes widened and he withdrew from the uncomfortable closeness. "Well isn't this interesting…" He looked me up and down while giving me a mysterious smile.

"Usually people open up to me – telling me their deepest desires. But you… It doesn't appear to work on you." Lucifer thought out loud with sincere confusion. "Great love, you start now." Lucifer snapped back to his confidence self as he stood up and buttoned his perfectly fitting Italian suit jacket.

"Um, wait what?" I stammered as I also stood to my feet, quickly pulling down my short dress that had ridden up considerably. "Now?" I asked frantically following him as he moved to the staircase that led upstairs.

"Yes, did you not just hear me? Now."

"But-"

"Oh yes of course – payment." Lucifer waved his hand from the top of the stairs as if I was a fly annoyingly buzzing around his head. "200 dollars a night – is that satisfactory?"

I couldn't stop my jaw dropping – was he serious? This seemed too good to be true.

"Oh alright fine, 300 dollars," Lucifer interjected my thoughts. His smile caused the hairs on my neck to raise. "Must be off love, Maize here will get you started."

And with that, Lucifer disappeared upstairs. I turned to look the attractive woman apparently named "Maize". My brows furrowed as I slowly scanned my surroundings.

"Is he serious?" I finally blurted.

"Of course he is; the boss always follows through on his deals." Maize's red glossy lips curled into the same devilish grin before.


	2. Chapter 2

Maze had me doing normal tasks such as cleaning glasses, learning the drink menu, and cutting limes. The familiarity of the work brought a sense of normalcy in an otherwise weird afternoon.

Maze was leaning against the bar casually sipping a dark liquor. From my bar experience back home, I was certain drinking on the job was a no-no.

"Is Maze short for something?" I looked over my shoulder from the citrusy cutting board.

"Mazikeen," She coolly replied while staring at nothing in particular.

"I've never heard that name before - very unique," I smiled in my best attempt to be aquatinted with my new coworker.

"It's from far down south." She grinned knowingly as if sharing an inside joke.

As dusk fell the many other employees of Lux began arriving. I was relieved to meet people who were very seemingly normal, unlike Lucifer. This evening I was tasked to work bottle service for a private table; nothing I couldn't handle with my prior experience.

The club was beginning to fill; every woman present looked incredibly glamorous while every man was unreasonably good looking. But I guess this is LA - where everybody wants to be a somebody.

I repositioned the large bottle of Grey Goose in the ice bucket. It was eleven pm now and the guests I was assigned to serve had still not arrived. The ice bucket was beginning to appear more like a water bucket. Just then, Lucifer along with four men also dressed in expensive suits approached my table.

"Gentlemen, meet Miss Victoria, she will be at your beck and call this evening," Lucifer offered a smarmy smile.

"Please, take a seat." I beamed, happy to not be standing around bored anymore.

While the men were getting comfortable in their seats, Lucifer lowered his face to my ear. "Have fun with it." He joyfully encouraged. "Let loose." He smiled while nodding to the large bottle of vodka.

Before I could ask him if he was serious, for the second time today, the tall man had already walked off.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to the men. "Let's start with some shots!" I exclaimed while jumping slightly enough to make my breasts jiggle. I'll show Lucifer just how much fun I can have.

I was having a genuinely good time after a tequila shot and three vodka cranberries, proving again that alcohol was indeed the best social lubricant. I was dancing somewhat provocatively as I continued to pour drinks for the men. Hopefully the more I appealed to them the more they would tip me at the end of the night.

One of the men rose to his feet and as he walked passed me he firmly grabbed my behind and pulled me towards him. "Keep up the good work, sweetheart."

Now, although I am small, my "fight or flight" reactions are more suited for a much bigger and more powerful person.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I hissed, as I slapped him hardly across the face.

The club was so loud and busy, that only those at the next table took notice to the situation. Seemingly out of nowhere a large hand grabbed the man's shoulder and forcefully pulled him back. I looked to the owner of the hand and it was none other than Lucifer.

"Afraid you can't do that." Lucifer stated nonchalantly. "Didn't your mother teach you to only look and not to touch?"

By now the other men had stood up and we're ready to defend their friend. "Let go of him, man!" One of the men angrily shouted to Lucifer.

"Gentlemen, please." Lucifer calmly spoke. "Take this little piece of trash with you and be on your way." Lucifer shoved the man who touched me towards his friends.

The men looked like they were ready to fight Lucifer, yet he remained uncannily calm. His gaze was strongly fixed on them - what was with him and long pauses while staring? I concentrated on the men too, if they were going to jump Lucifer I had to be ready as well. I slowly reached for the neck of the nearly empty Grey Goose bottle - it would make a great object to smash against someone's head. All of the sudden, all four men jerked with fear and backed into the booth.

"Oh my God! Please don't hurt us!" One screamed loudly.

"Oh it's no use asking Him for help - this isn't his sort of thing."

Lucifer came closer to the men. "Leave." He demanded.

And just like that, all four men practically ran for the exit. I was absolutely dumbfounded - yet a little numb from the drinks. Lucifer turned and approached me with his trademark smile.

"What did you do?" I asked, still breathing heavily from the adrenalin.

"The Devil's work, darling."

Again, slang for him being the owner of the club?

The rest of the evening I acted as a busboy - collecting empty glassware and cleaning. After those men it felt nice to work without interacting with anyone. The lights became undimmed and the Lux employees went to work cleaning the club now that the patrons had left.

As I swept I watched Lucifer place a bottle of scotch, a glass, and an ash tray on the centre piano. He took a small carton of cigarettes from his inner coat pocket, brought one to his mouth, and lit it with a match. Then, he gently waved the match out while taking a long drag – craning his neck as he withdrew a plume of smoke. Watching him felt rhythmical and soothing. Lucifer slid off his expensive coat, revealing an equally expensive vest and crisp white dress shirt. He delicately placed his freshly lit cigarette in the ashtray and then proceeded to roll up his sleeves. At this point I had completely stopped sweeping and was just mesmerized by how graceful his every move was.

"Gawking are we?" Lucifer said without looking up from rolling his sleeve.

I didn't respond, he couldn't have been talking to me; how could he notice from this far away?

When I didn't respond he looked up. "Yes you." He gave me a sinful smirk.

I was so embarrassed I didn't know how to respond. I gripped the handle of the broom tightly with my now nervously sweaty palms. My mouth opened but my brain's search for a response came back with nothing.

Lucifer took a seat at the piano and patted the spot next to him. "Come."

I slowly took my sweaty hands from the broom and wiped them across my dress as I approached the piano. I hesitantly stood next to the bench and twiddled my clammy fingers.

"Well go on - sit." Lucifer nodded to the empty space beside him.

At this point I had no words so I did as I was told.

"What would you like to hear?" He asked as he improvised some soft jazz.

"I don't know anything off the top of my head." I shrugged, my arm rubbing against his.

"Oh come now." He egged on, pausing his playing to take a puff of his cigarette.

My face lit up when I came up with the perfect song. "The Devil Went Down to Georgia." I teasingly pushed my arm against his.

"Oh no anything but that." Lucifer rolled his eyes and waved the lit cigarette in his hand.

"They get it all wrong! I've never once been a fiddler player in my life. And besides, even if I was I would _never_ lose."

"You humans have quite the imagination." He chuckled as he returned my teasing push.

Lucifer returned the cigarette to the ashtray and began improvising jazz again.

"What do you mean by 'you humans'?" I accusatorily. "You're human too."

Lucifer's eyes remained on the black and white keys of the grand piano. "Darling, I've already told you, I'm the Devil."

I sighed heavily and stood up to walk away. I had reached my daily level of crazy and I was really too exhausted to withstand anymore.

Lucifer swiftly stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Come." He demanded of me for the second time tonight.

I hunched my shoulders and rolled my eyes as I begrudgingly followed him to the bar.

Lucifer grabbed the same large knife I was using earlier that day to cut limes. He then hurriedly moved to the stairs that led upstairs. "Well come on!" He waved me up from the top of the stairs.

I sighed once again and followed him up the noisy industrial stairs, stomping a bit in annoyance. Normal me would have probably known it isn't a good idea to follow your clearly insane boss to a secluded location while wielding a sharp knife. However, exhausted me obliged to his demands in the hopes he would stop making more demands. I followed Lucifer through the doorway and onto a nearby patio that housed a hot tub. He placed his large hand on the railing of the patio and held the knife out to me.

"I want you to stab my hand as hard as you can."

"What?!" I exclaimed backing away from the knife as if it were a bomb.

"Do you have hearing problems? I want you to stab my hand." Lucifer calmly explained while motioning to me, the knife, and lastly his hand.

I looked over the balcony to the scenic view of nighttime LA in order to gather my thoughts. This guy was clearly an adrenalin junkie masochist.

"No." I declared sternly as I began to walk for the door that led downstairs.

"You're my employee, you must do as I say." Lucifer called in an almost mocking voice.

I stopped and turned to look at the obviously deranged man. "Then I quit."

"Oh surely not Victoria, what about that rent payment you care so deeply about?" He coyly used our earlier conversation against me.

Letting go of all self-control, in a fit of rage, I stomped toward the eccentric man and snatched the knife from his hand. With two hands on the handle and using all my strength I drove the knife in. Immediately all of the rage left my body and was quickly replaced with regret.

"What did I..." I stuttered as I backed away and held my hand to my mouth.

"Oh love, it's nothing."

Lucifer pulled the knife, held it from tip to handle, and presented to me. "No blood." He said proudly.

I hesitantly took the knife from him and observed it from every angle. He was right - there was no trace of blood. I was sure there were no tricks to this knife - it was the same one I used today. Panic-stricken I looked up to Lucifer. He stood proudly with a smug sense of accomplishment written all over his face.

I dropped the knife, grabbed his hand, and ran my fingers over where I had stabbed. There was absolutely no evidence that a knife had impaled him. Frantically, I kept turning his hand over and over - this can't be happening.

"You should ask me on a date before you try and hold my hand."

Lucifer's snide remark brought my attention to his face. I slowly released his hand and stared at him intently, looking for any hint of an explanation.

"What are you?" I whispered, searching his brown eyes.

"Darling I'm the Devil."

_Thanks for all the positive feedback! This is my first time publishing a fan-fiction :)


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up to bright florescent lights and the smell of sanitation. Slowly, with blurred vision, I took in my surroundings. Then, my ears began to absorb the hectic sounds of a hospital environment. Attached to my arm was an IV drip as I lay in a bed that certainly wasn't mine. With a pang of pain to my head, the memories of last night flashed through my mind. My insomnia episode had been particularly bad and nothing was working; not herbal tea, not melatonin, and not even four prescription sedatives. Instead, the combination of sleep deprivation and over medication had resulted in vivid hallucinations. I could clearly remember trying to take down giant spider webs that had formed on the ceiling of my bedroom._

I shot awake in a cold sweat with a racing heart. Last night's events ran through my mind. My first instinct was to leap out of bed, rummage through my drawer, and make sure the envelope of money Maze gave me as payment was real. As I gripped the envelope I exhaled deeply and craned my neck. It happened again – hallucinations due to lack of sleep. It was the only plausible explanation to why I would stab my new boss's hand – or why he would even ask me to. None of it was real and I was left racked with disappointment in myself. One thing I was sure was real was the fact it was Sunday – my only day off in the week. I had worked out a schedule with Maze that complimented my Starbuck's schedule. Regardless of Lucifer's generous pay I was hesitant to quit Starbuck's as the Lux gig still felt too good to be true.

I walked into the living room to see Alex playing a video game while Allysa drew in a large sketch pad. The clouded look on my face prompted Allysa to speak. "What's wrong, Vicky?"

I scratched the back on my head as I sunk into our obnoxious bright red bean bag chair. "I had hallucinations again from not sleeping."

"You're working too much, babe." Alex commented without taking her eyes from the screen.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I was working too much, but I didn't have much of a choice. Rather than defending myself I left to take a shower.

With a towel wrapped tightly around me I exited the steamy bathroom. As I bee-lined to my room a dark entity from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked into the living room to see none other than Lucifer Morningstar sitting on _my_ sofa casually sipping tea and chatting with Alex and Allysa like they were old friends. When he noticed my presence he gave me his usual grin.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

"Checking on you, of course." Lucifer stated matter-of-factly. "You seemed off when you left, love."

Alex and Allysa appeared completely un-phased that my crazy new boss was sitting in our living room investigating my wellbeing. In fact, they were downright ogling him.

"You never told me you had _such_ attractive friends." Lucifer purred, causing the girls to giggle bashfully.

Was I hallucinating again? This was _not_ like Alex and Allysa. Why did they even let him in our apartment in the first place? A stranger is a stranger regardless of how tall, dark, and handsome they are.

"Why don't I treat all you ladies to brunch?" Lucifer beamed like it was a ground breaking idea.

"I have a fitting later today." Alex pouted. "I have an appointment at the shop." Allysa added, equally saddened.

"Oh, next time." Lucifer patted Alex's lap, causing her to blush deeply.

"But Vicky is free!" Allysa added, ruining any potential excuse I could have come up with.

All three looked to me expectantly. "I'll go get dressed then…" There was no way to mask the bewilderment in my voice.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Lucifer stood to his feet, buttoning his Italian jacket.

The girls broke into laughter as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"I'm pretty sure I can manage." I grimaced before turning to my room.

While getting dressed I thought about the weird turn my life had suddenly taken. One day I was living a mundane existence that was centered on paying bills and working a tedious job; then the next day my overly strange boss is nonchalantly sipping tea in my home.

I slipped into black leggings, a white t-shirt, and wrapped myself in a large blanket scarf. Before exiting my room I critiqued myself in the body length mirror that hung on the back of the door. I certainly did not look the same as yesterday; the dark circles hugging my blue eyes revealed a lack of sleep. I tied my damp hair into a quick French braid and re-entered the living room to find Lucifer yet again bluntly flirting with the girls.

"Don't you worry, I'll be back again." Lucifer promised as he affectionately rubbed Allysa's arm.

That's it – he must have drugged while I was in the shower; who are these consumed girls and where are my best friends?

"Let's go." I said sternly as I marched for Lucifer, grabbed his arm, and rushed him out the door.

"Oh handsy are we?"

I scowled as I shook my grip from his arm. "Let's do whatever you want to do _quickly_ so I can enjoy my day off. _Alone._ "

"Whatever I want to do?" Lucifer's interest was piqued.

"Food." I firmly reminded him as we reached the street level of the apartment complex.

Lucifer's car was exactly what I would expect a man like him to drive; it was a sleek black vintage Corvette. The car was so shiny and spotless I could see my reflection perfectly as I reached for the passenger door. It was hard not to be impressed – but his perverted stalker like behaviour nulled any further admiration I might have had.

"I have a little place in mind." Lucifer took his eyes from the road to smirk in my direction.

"Oh?" I felt as if I was continuously accommodating his antics.

"A little place I believe called Starbuck's?" He tapped at the steering wheel.

I let a chuckle slip as I shook my head. "So you did read my resume?" It seemed beneath him, really - more of a job for Maze.

"Normally I don't care to even take a look at those foolish things. It's quite adorable actually - placing your whole life on a piece paper and hoping it impresses someone."

We came to a stop light and Lucifer turned to glance at me. "But _you._ " He began. " _You_ are something different. Mystical almost how you resist my talents."

"Oh you're fussy because I won't tell you my 'deepest desires'". I openly mocked him, air quotes and all.

"It's quite peculiar, really" Lucifer insisted, genuine fascination lingering in his voice as he exited the car.

Lucifer had brought us to a small diner - the kind where its customer base hadn't changed in twenty years and always had fresh baked pies. It was a refreshing change of pace from the normally ultra-hip ways of LA. I couldn't imagine a man like Lucifer eating here; his car parked out front was a juxtaposition in itself.

As soon as we took our seats, with nothing more than a 'hello', an older woman placed two mugs of steaming hot coffee on the table. Now this was a person who knew my deepest desires, unlike a certain Mr. Morningstar. I immediately reached for it, inhaled the aroma deeply, and took a generous sip.

All the while Lucifer watched. "Unseemly - you humans and your caffeine addictions."

I locked eyes with Lucifer, gave a snide smirk, and took another large drink; doing so as if to challenge some sort of imaginary authority he had.

"What will you be having?" The older woman asked, interrupting the impromptu staring contest.

"Yes, Ruth is it?" Lucifer asked, reading the woman's name tag pinned to her pink polyester dress.

He gazed at her with intent for a few moments before speaking. "Ruthie, tell me, what it is that you desire most?"

The woman stared back for a few seconds. "To be a famous country singer." She responded as if in a trance.

Initially, my eyes widened with surprise - maybe Lucifer really did have a talent (other than being a flirt). I narrowed my focus on Lucifer as he continued to stare at the woman. Lucifer was handsome as hell; so I settled on crediting Ruth's admittance to pure charm, the right target, and a little luck.

Ruth shook her head to regain clarity before meekly taking out orders.

Lucifer smile read that he was quite proud of himself. I didn't give him the satisfaction of a congratulation for manipulating a poor old woman with faded dreams. Lucifer picked up his cup of coffee and sipped elegantly as if having tea with the queen. Staring at his piano playing fingers I noticed the lack of a cut on his hand, confirming my suspicions I was coo coo for cocoa puffs. Unfortunately, Lucifer caught me staring. After placing his cup back on the table he held the hand in question up.

"Nothing." He grinned proudly.

My stomach dropped. Was he mocking me for the hallucinations? I rattled my finger nails against the table and bit my bottom lip. Then, I firmly placed both hands on the table and leaned towards the stubble faced man.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, okay? I used to have severe insomnia when I was younger and it made me see things that weren't real. Obviously I had an episode last night. Can you just drop it? _Please?_ " I pleaded in a hiss.

Lucifer looked oddly taken aback. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I hallucinated that I stabbed your hand!"

"But you did stab my hand."

"No, Lucifer-"

"Pancakes?" Ruth interrupted.

Lucifer's spinach omelet paled in compassion to my buttery pancakes smothered in whip cream and strawberries.

"Do you take all your new employees out to brunch?" I asked, in between unladylike bites while blissfully avoiding our previous topic.

"Well, usually I make it for them in the morning - after we've spent the night shagging."

I choked on my food. "Say that again?"

"Shagging - sex, romping, making the beasts with two backs." Lucifer casually explained.

"Are you trying to sleep with me?" I asked, matching Lucifer's candor.

"Is it working?" He sinfully smirked.

I let out a hearty laugh - he was so forward it was hard to take him seriously. "Has this worked with the other girls that work for you?"

"Oh yes. I'm irresistible. Well, apparently until you." He looked confused.

"You expected me to throw myself at you when you showed up at my apartment this morning?"

"I actually I expected you to after I hired you." He leaned back, confusion still reminiscent in his voice. "It's usually a hiring bonus." He added.

"Sex with you is a bonus? Over my dead body." I scoffed as I took a sip of my coffee.

"If I wanted sex with the non-living I would have stayed in Hell." Lucifer casually took a sip of his coffee. "Sinners in damnation are a sexy bunch."

I figured it wasn't worth commenting on him being the 'devil' anymore; feeding his warped reality might just cause me to have more questionable hallucinations.

After finishing the rather awkward meal, Lucifer drove me home with considerably less annoyance than our arrival.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I exited the expensive car. "Thanks for brunch, I guess."

"The pleasure was all mine."

I stood at the curb as I watched the black Corvette drive off at a speed that was obviously much faster than the posted limit. I bit the inside of my cheek and sighed. I was running away from my old life when I came here to LA. Now it appeared Lucifer was going to be a big (and annoying) part of my new life. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 _I love the reviews and so here are some answers to questions I've gotten!_

 _I haven't decided if this will be strictly AU or following the show. What I imagine right now is that this takes place before the show (its 2015 when the show starts and Lucifer has been in LA for 5 years, so I would put this story at about 2012 or 2013). All of the girls are in their 20's._

 _Chapters ideally will be uploaded weekly. Also, story line moves at a snail's pace._

 _Please review - you're love is what keeps me inspired :)_


End file.
